Father-Son Battle
by premierexecutor
Summary: Hungering for something to sate his boredom during a standby in the Zentennolist home system, the Enterprise appears with the answer. Number 4 in my StarTrek: The Next Generation series of fanfics


Father/Son Battle

Imperial Carrier _Infinite Glory_, Zentennolist Fleet of Righteous Cause, Zentennolist Empire, 08/18/2393, 1600

A sigh escapes Kilo's lips as he gazes out at the bridge view-screen of the _Infinite Glory_. He averts his gaze to a white light behind him and takes to the air as a black dragon blade appears in his right hand. He relaxes straightaway as his father forms from the light and pulls him into a hug.

"Tense much, little one?"

He chuckles and shakes his head as he is released from his father's embrace. He regards the blue armored man with a smile as he speaks, "I'm not tense, Dad. I'm just bored. I hunger for the chance to sate it with a battle."

Anthony tousles his son's hair as he faces the view screen. "You might just get that chance, son. Our scanners are picking up the _Enterprise_ exiting warp space."

"Can you hail them?"

"Very well."

Upon placing his right hand to the holoboard in front of him, Captain Picard, Lt. Worf, and a few other members of the _Enterprise_ crew appear before the two warriors.

"En voros Deos, Captain Picard and crew of the _Enterprise_, welcome to the Zentennolist home system of Ozraelia. Permission to board, Captain?"

Picard regards Anthony with a nod and his face vanishes from the view-screen. Anthony grabs his son's hand and they vanish in a cloud of white light.

Captain Picard steps back as a white light forms in front of him. It glows as a rainbow as Kilo and his father form from it. Straightaway Kilo bolts over to Lt. Worf, a smile plastered on his face. Once close, the child hovers in the Klingon's face.

Lt. Worf's eyes widen at the sight of the child flying in front of his eyes. "Interesting, since when can you fly?"

"Since my Dad scared the flight into me at a movie. See," Kilo turns, his back facing Worf. The Klingon examines the dove white wings peeking out his red armored vest as the child continues, "it's intriguing, huh, Lt. Worf?"

Lt. Worf regards the boy with agreement as he faces him, hovering mere feet from the bridge floor.

His eyes glisten with anticipation as he speaks, "Lieutenant Worf, do you have a son? If you do, can you and he come battle with me and my father on Remus?"

The entire bridge halts at the word "Remus".

Captain Picard turns to face the Zentennolist child, worry evident in his features. "Remus, you want to battle Lt. Worf and his son, Alexander on Remus?"

"A place filled to the brim with, Romulans, really child?"

Lt. Worf spits out, his disgust for Romulans clear in his tone.

The Zentennolist leader face palms as he faces the Captain. "Captain Picard, you and your crew have nothing to fear of the Romulans while I am on board your ship and the Zentennolist Imperial Fleet is guarding you. As of this moment, we're on the defensive, encompassing your ship. We are aide should the Romulans attack your ship."

The starship captain scans the Zentennolist's eyes. Finding no fault, he turns to the helm. "Set a course for, Remus."

"Yes sir, Captain." Lt. Commander La Forge speaks as he engages the warpdrive. Straightaway, the _Enterprise_ and the Zentennolist Imperial Fleet are swallowed by the void of space.

Kilo beams up at Lt. Worf as he speaks, "Lieutenant, can you take me to your son now?"

Lt. Worf regards the child with acceptance as he motions for Kilo to follow him off the bridge. A moment later, they halt in front of a silver door. The Klingon opens the door revealing his space black-eyed son.

Kilo bolts over to the child, smiling as he hovers in his face. "Hi, I'm Kilo Centriany, Prince of the Zentennolist Empire."

"A pleasure to meet you. It's interesting that you can fly."

Lt. Worf nods as he stands by his son. "Yes, that is interesting, son. He can fly because of the wings on his vest."

Alexander regards his father with acceptance as he faces him. Kilo chuckles in his mind, Alexander, to him, looks like a mini version of Lt. Worf, save for the grey shirt and pants.

He chuckles as he faces Lt. Worf and his son. "Alexander, we're going to battle on Remus, you and me, and my father, and your father! You're good at battling right?"

Alexander regards the boy with acceptance. "Of course I am, I'm the son of Lt. Worf and he trained me well."

Kilo grins and nods. Moments later find the two young boys asleep on the bed. Lt. Worf nods as he faces his young son and Kilo. He realizes that they will be great friends. Lt. Worf reigns in his thoughts and averts his gaze to the doorway to find Anthony smiling at him.

When the alien leader reaches his friend, yawns reach his ears. "Speak of the devils, Lieutenant, I was just coming to get you three. We're entering Romulan space."

Lt. Worf growls in contempt. "Of all the planets, Remus, old friend, really?"

He nods as a chuckle escapes his lips. Lt. Worf sighs as his shirt collar beeps. Upon pressing it, the Captain's voice fills their ears.

"Picard to Worf, is Kaiser Centriany with you?"

"Yes, sir."

"We need him on the bridge."

"Yes sir, right away."

The Klingon turns to Anthony who's waking the boys and checking them over. He faces the Klingon when done.

"Let's go everyone."

With that spoken, the four file out of the room and head to the bridge. Kilo's eyes widen upon spotting the Romulan world Remus encompassed by one hundred warbirds and one hundred birds-of-prey. Kilo averts his eyes to Lt. Commander La Forge, hearing him speak,

"Sir, we're being hailed by the Romulan capital ship I.R.W. Nnerhin."

Anthony stands beside the Captain as he speaks, "On screen."

Straightaway, Praetor Neros appears and flashes his blue eyes at the crew. He double takes upon spotting Anthony.

"Kaiser Centriany, I didn't expect to find you here, on a Federation vessel no less."

"Indeed, Praetor."

As these words leave Anthony's lips, the Zentennolist Fleets of Mercy, Truth, Justice, and Retribution reveal themselves in a honeycomb of blue light. The Praetor frowns, surprise evident in his features.

Anthony smirks as he speaks, "Now Praetor, you remember our agreement?"

"Yes, Kaiser, no Romulan vessel is to attack the _Enterprise_ or the twenty ships of the Fleet of Truth during or after landing."

"Thank you, Praetor. We are entering your planet now."

"En voros Deos, Kaiser."

"En voros Deos."

Straightaway, the Praetor's face fades, leaving the Romulan fleet standing by, inactive.

Anthony turns to Picard. "Well Captain, land, in the city of New Zentalis."

"New Zentalis?"

"A Zentennolist-Romulan city, Captain. The Romulans and Zentennolists have a good friendship with each other. They don't cross us because they know it would spell their peril."

Picard nods as the _Enterprise_ and the Zentennolist Fleet of Truth descend to the planet's surface.

The moment the fleet lands, Captain Picard turns to Commander Riker. "Cmdr. Riker, you're acting Captain while Lt. Worf, his son, Kaiser Centriany, Kilo, and I are on the surface."

Commander Riker nods as Captain Picard leads them to the transporter. When the five of them are on the transporter, their bodies transform to white particles and fades.

…

Anthony smiles as they appear on the space black surface of Remus. Kilo's eyes widen at the many necropolis glowing red against the planet's grey surface.

Praetor Neros nods as he walks out of the Necropolis in their direct eyesight. "Welcome Kaiser Centriany and friends, to Remus."

"So, that's the Zentennolist-Romulan Battle Plex?"

Praetor Neros regards Anthony with agreement as his eyes fall on the leader's son.

He kneels down to Kilo's height and smiles. "Oh, you're the little one who made peace between the Empire and ours. I thank you. You have my respects, Kilo."

Kilo nods as the Romulan rises to his full height and proceeds to lead them inside the necropolis. Captain Picard and Lt. Worf share amused looks as they take in the space black walls outfitted with black flags embroided with the crest of the Romulan Star Empire and blue dove crested flags of the Zentennolist Empire beside them.

Praetor Neros halts and turns to the group. "Welcome to the Battle Plex as Anthony called it. Four of our Empire's most skilled warriors will be out in a moment."

Anthony regards the Praetor with agreement as he leaves the Main Hall. Twenty minutes pass and four Romulans clad in broad shoulder silver-grey tunics walk into the Main Hall. When they spot Anthony, they halt in front of him and nod. Upon a second glance, the group spots black and red sashes encompassing their right shoulders; Phase Disruptors enveloping their left hands. The Zentennolist leader nods as his son, Worf, and Alexander stand beside him.

"We are your opponents, let's battle."

The Romulans nod as they enter a golden ring, disruptors out, ready to fire. The moment Anthony, Kilo, Lt. Worf, and Alexander step into the ring, the Romulans begin shooting wild. Kilo takes to the air, his T78E Hydroium rifle encompassing his right hand. He charges toward the Romulans when a guttural reaches his ears. He turns in mid flight to find Alexander on the floor holding his arm; gritting his teeth in pain. Anger wells in the boy's body as he spots the blue-eyed Romulan smirking at the injured Klingon child. Lt. Worf fires his phaser at his opponent and knocks him to the ground, unconscious. Before he can charge the enemy responsible for his son's injury, Kilo, now glowing white, holds out his arm.

"I'll take care of this!" He screams forth as a black aura encompasses him and a torrent of black spikes roar from his chest, pinning the Romulan by his arms and legs to the wall. Anthony and his Romulan opponent rush over to them, worry evident on both their faces.

"What happened?"

Kilo screams as he grabs the Romulan by his collar and pulls him to his face. "Your Romulan buddy, he hurt my friend on purpose!"

"Kaiser, I told you Romulans couldn't be trusted."

"Enough!" Anthony rebuttals as he kneels down to the injured boy and places a right hand on Alexander's injured leg. A golden light envelops them both and when it fades, he helps Alexander up. "Does that feel better, Alexander?"

Alexander nods as he faces Anthony.

Kilo releases the Romulan and crushes the ground, only to kneel and retrieve the weapon, then return to his father and company a moment later. Upon receiving the weapon, Anthony's eyes glow red as he examines it.

The moment his eyes return to gold, he faces Lt. Worf. "The weapon malfunctioned. No, it wasn't sabotage…it was fatigue. You can't expect these weapons to last forever operating at such high temperatures."

Lt. Worf growls at the unconscious Romulan and faces Anthony. "Intriguing….let's get out of here. If I stay another moment…"

Lt. Worf trails off as his son hugs him and faces him a moment later. "Don't worry about it, let's just go."

Lt. Worf nods and faces Captain Picard who walks over to them.

Once close, he places his hand on his collar. "Five to beam up."

Straightaway, the group's bodies transform to white particles and fade, no where to be seen.

…..

The moment they reappear on the bridge, Dr. Crusher examines Alexander. Finding the injury fully healed, she dismisses him. Kilo smiles as he chases his new friend back to his room for a well needed rest. Meanwhile at Ten Forward, Lt. Worf is glaring at his friend.

"Worf, stop worrying and no, we aren't going back to kill the Romulan. I already said the weapon malfunctioned. Don't you believe me?"

"Yes, you I believe, it's the Romulans I don't trust."

Anthony chuckles as he drinks down a green beverage known a Zentalia Tea. "Worf, old friend, you never change."

"If I did, I wouldn't be myself now would I?"

Anthony chuckles as he downs another glass of Zentalia. "I guess not, my friend, I guess not."


End file.
